All electronic systems require electrical power in order to operate. For portable systems, typical sources of power are batteries which are sometimes augmented by solar cells for recharging. In the case of miniaturized sensors, the predominant limiting constraint on size, weight, volume and cost is the battery power source. Therefore, a need exists for alternative miniaturized energy sources.